Extruded plastic molding has been employed for mating the adjoining edges of wall paneling. Typically, the extrusion comprises a double channel design such as an I-joint for mating of coplanar paneling sheets or a double channel, right angle molding for use with interior corners.
While the prior extruded plastic moldings have a slight degree of flexing to accommodate minor misalignments of adjoining panels, the panels must, nevertheless, be in substantial coplanar or orthogonal alignment. Accordingly, the prior plastic extrusions cannot be employed to dress the interior corners between ceiling and wall panels in a typical vehicular van construction where the interior roof is at an obtuse angle to the wall. Additionally, the prior extruded moldings are not provided with hollow-form sections that could serve as reinforcement and as carriers for electrical wiring and the like.